


Nat gets caught spying on her sister

by oldamber13



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Breasts, F/F, Freckles, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Mutual Masturbation, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sister/Sister Incest, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Piper has just got back from a wasteland adventure and is trying to unwind when she hears a noise. It's her sister. Pure smut.
Relationships: Nat Wright/Piper Wright
Kudos: 31





	Nat gets caught spying on her sister

Piper slumped down into her desk. She was exhausted, she had just gotten back from traveling with Blue for a week. She loved traveling with Nora, helping people. She couldn’t believe how lucky she was meeting her. She bit her lip thinking of her in that tight vault-tec suit. The way it showed her ass and curves. Piper could feel herself getting wet, she leaned back and put her hand down her pants. She slowly circled her clit with her finger. She started to undo her scarf and jacket with the other hand. She reached in and grabbed her breast, teasing it pinching her nipple. She moaned softly. Her hand was rapidly moving in and out of her wet pussy. She used two fingers and teased her clit with her thumb. She thought of Blue, the thoughts of her grabbing Piper and having her way with her. She started moaning louder. By this point her clothes were laying around her and she was basically naked. Her climax was building, she was almost there.  
Suddenly she heard a noise, it sounded like soft moans coming from the door. She walked over it. It was cracked and standing there was Nat. She was completely naked with her fingers in her pussy.

“NATALIE!” Piper screamed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Uh ... I was just going to ask you about your trip, but ... then I saw you and got excited and ...”

Piper stood in disbelief. The two naked sisters looked at each other.

“Sorry I yelled.”  
Nat looked at the floor ashamed.  
Piper looked down at her. She looked so similar to Piper, she had the same brown hair and freckles.

“So … did you cum?”  
“No?” Nat said surprised at the question.  
“Do you want to?”  
Nat’s face turned even redder. “Yes.”

Piper pulled Nat into a kiss their tongues bound together in incestuous bliss. Piper picked Nat up still kissing her. Piper’s hands held her ass squeezing it as she walked over to the bed. Her petite body was pressed up against Piper’s large breasts. Nat’s legs wrapped around Piper’s waist. Their tongues played in each other’s mouths as they felt each other. Their freckled skin rubbing up against one another. Piper sat on the bed with Nat on her lap. The kissing was more passionate now. Their lips moved in unison. Neither could believe what was really happening. Nat broke the kiss and looked at her sister’s breasts. They were large and dotted with freckles that came down from Piper’s shoulders. Nat took one of the nipples in her mouth and sucked on it. Piper moaned squeezing Natalie’s ass. Nat put her tongue to it and flicked it back and forth. Piper kissed the top of her brown hair. Nat moved to the other breast and squeezed both with her hands. When Nat was done Piper laid back on the bed.

”Do you know what scissoring is Nat?”  
“No.”  
“Were going to put are pussy’s up against each other so we can cum together.”  
Natalie smiled and followed her sister's guidance. 

Piper opened her legs revealing strands of precum stretched across her thighs. Nat moved crossing her leg over. Piper helped them align their pussy's together. Natalie could feel the incestuous heat coming off her sister. Piper put her leg on Nats shoulder and Nat gripped her thigh. Nat moved her body making her pussy rub against her older sisters.

“Just like that.” Piper moaned

Nat moved faster now grinding on Piper. The wet noises of their bodies and the old mattress springs filled the room. Piper watched as Nat’s tiny breasts bounced lightly everytime she bucked her hips. Both of the girls clits were throbbing with excitement. As Nat slide her pussy back and forth she gripped her sisters leg even harder. She moaned out loud.

“Piper, I love you.” She said as her wet pussy grinded on her sisters.

“I love you too.” Piper said smiling at her sister.

Both of the girls eyes met and locked together in incestuous bliss as hot liquid shot out of both of them. Piper’s toes curled and Nat’s whole body shook as their orgasms went through them. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over the sisters. Nat shakily let go of Piper’s thigh. There were red marks where she had gripped it so hard. She moved over and laid her face in Piper’s breasts. Both girls breathed hard and their wet pussy's were quivering. Nat could hear Piper’s heart racing in her chest. Piper wrapped her arms around her sister and the two fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
